lucariofansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pokémon Diamant/Perl
Write the first paragraph of your article here. thumb Allgemein ---- thumb Wie in jeder Pokemon-Edition, gibt es auch in DIAMANT und PERL drei Starter-Pokemon, von denen man zu Spielbeginn eines als Begleiter wählen darf. Diesmal stehen Chelast (Pflanze), Panflam (Feuer) und Plinfa (Wasser) zur Wahl. Im Laufe des Spieles wird man auf 107 neue Pokemon treffen können, so dass es mit DIAMANT und PERL nun 493 Pokemon gibt! ---- *WiFi-Funktionen um mit bis zu 16 Spielern (weltweit!) und mit Voice Chat spielen zu können! *107 neue Pokemon, so dass es nun sagenhafte 493 unterschiedliche Pokemon gibt! *Es gibt mehrere Vor- und Weiterentwicklungen beliebter Pokemon. So erhält z.B. Evoli zwei neue Entwicklungen oder Yanma eine Weiterentwicklung *Viele Pokemon werden bereits am Aussehen erkennen lassen, ob sie männlich oder weiblich sind (z.B. an längerem Haarwuchs, Hörnern usw.) *Zahlreiche neue Attacken, die auch alte Pokemon lernen können, wenn sie zu DIAMANT und PERL rübergetauscht werden! *Es wird keine neuen Pokemon-Typen, jedoch neue Kombinationen des bestehenden Typen geben. So ist Lucario z.B. ein Kampf/Stahl-Pokemon *Frisch aus Eiern geschlüpfte Pokemon haben nun Level 1 statt, wie bisher Level 5 *Neben mehreren neuen Gegenständen gibt es auch 42 neue TM (insgesamt also 92 TM!) und 2 neue VM (insgesamt also 8 VM!). Hier geht es zur Wer jetzt die bisherigen VM05 Blitz vermisst, liegt richtig. Diese ist gemeinsam mit den Attacken Trugschlag, Ausdauer, Irrlicht, Silberhauch, Explosion, Aufbereitung, Donnerwelle, Schwerttanz, Psycho-Plus, Steinhagel, Erholung, Traumfresser, Angeberei und Delegator zu TMs geworden! **VM01 Zerschneider **VM02 Fliegen **VM03 Surfer **VM04 Stärke **VM05 Auflockern **VM06 Zertrümmerer **VM07 Kaskade **VM08 Kraxler *Der Kampffahnder wird wieder dabei sein, nachdem er zeitweise veschwunden war! *Neue Pokebälle wie z.B. der Heil- und Finsterball (heilen Pokemon beim Fangen bzw. fangen Pokemon in dunklen Gegenden leichter) erlauben neue Fangstrategien! *Neue Items wie z.B. der Pokemon-Finder, helfen, leichter Pokemon in der Gegend zu finden. *Der neue Pokedex bzw. Pokegear (namens Pokech) wird um neue Funktionen erweitert. Dazu gehören mehr Infos zu den Pokemon, Gewichtsanzeigen in Bezug auf den Spieler oder Pensionsinfos (welche Pokemon gerade dort sind...). *Die neue Gegend heißt Sinnoh und wurde von der japanischen Insel Hokkaido inspiriert. Sinnoh ist größer als alle bisherigen Regionen und bietet zusätzlich auch noch umfangreiche unterirdische Gebiete! *Der Heimatort heißt Zweiblattdorf (jap. Futaba Town) *Der neue Professor heißt Professor Eibe (jap. Nanakamado) *Die neue Region Sinnoh wird auch mit allen bekannten Grafikeffekten wie Fussabdrücke im Sand, Wasserspiegelungen usw. ausgestattet. Hinzu kommen einige neue Effekte wie z.B. Schneestürme, die man vermutlich im verschneiten Norden von Sinnoh antreffen wird. *Das freche Team heißt diesmal Team Galaktik *Einige neue Minispiele lockern das Spiel auf. Die neue Unterwelt bietet nicht nur mehr Platz für spannende Abenteuer, sondern auch direkt neue Minispiele! In einem der neuen Minispiele wird man z.B. die Geheimbasis des Gegners (via WiFi) erreichen müssen. Der Gegner kann dies mit Hindernissen wie Steinen, Luftwirbeln usw. verhindern. In einem anderen Minispiel, was dem Windows MineSweeper ähnelt, sucht man seltene Fossilien und kann dabei praktische Items gewinnen! *Neuer Pokemon-Wettbewerb! Der Pokemon Wettbewerb wurde um eine neue Kategorie "Schminken" erweitert. Verschönere Pokemon nun mit Schminke, Hüten und weiteren Deko-Artikeln um sie dann auf der Bühne tanzen zu lassen! Denn nun gibt es neben Attacken auch darum, wer das schönste und das beste tanzende Pokemon hat! *Pokemon aus den Editionen SAPHIR, RUBIN, SMARAGD, FEUERROT und BLATTGRÜN können zu DIAMANT und PERL getauscht werden (leider nur in eine Richtung - ein Rücktausch ist nicht möglich!) *Weltweit vertragen sich alle DIAMANT und PERL-Editionen miteinander und können untereinander tauschen! *Ein seltenes Pokemon namens Manaphy kann nur von POKEMON RANGER aus getauscht werden *DIAMANT und PERL sind kompatibel zum bald erscheinenden POKEMON BATTLE REVOLUTION für die Nintendo Wii! *Auf den Verkaufspackungen von Diamant und Perle sind zwei legendäre Pokemon abgebildet: Parukia (das rötliche Pokemon auf der Packung, kontrolliert den Raum) und Diaruga (das bläuliche Pokemon auf der Packung, kontrolliert die Zeit). *Pokemon haben in DIAMANT und PERL wieder kleine Animationen, wie man sie damals auch in SMARAGD oder KRISTALL sah! *Das Kampfsystem wurde stark überarbeitet. So kann man diese unter anderem viel bequemer über den DS-Bildschirm steuern statt über das Steuerkreuz (funktionieren tut beides) *Im Global Trade Center kann man Pokemon in einer Art Auktionshaus mit anderen Spielern tauschen. *Der Duellturm ist zurück und besser als jemals zuvor! So kann man dort nun gegen 7 Trainer kämpfen, die man vorher per WiFi getroffen hatte! *Pokebälle können nun auch mit Buchstaben-Stickern beklebt werden, was im Kampf sehr cool aussieht. *Viele Tagesabhängige Aktionen wie z.B. täglich neue Sortimente in Shops, Pokemon wie Drifton nur am Freitag, täglich neue Gegner im Restaurant usw. Hinzu bekommen altbekannte Tagesextras wie z.B. eine Geschenk-Beere pro Tag. Unterschiede zwischen Diamant und Perl ---- #Palkia kann man nur in Perl fangen #Dialga kann man nur in Diamant fangen